


Cut Out the Poetry, Watson

by Violsva



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Gen, Poetry, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Shakespeare's lost play, The Aduentures of Sherlocke Holmes, Prince of Deduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out the Poetry, Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Dreamwidth](http://violsva.dreamwidth.org/5955.html), September 22nd 2012.

_Holmes._ What's that? It's witchcraft? No, it's simply art,  
Not artifice, not magic, just my eyes. I see  
What all see, Watson, but I then observe,  
I think, I make conclusions. Any man  
Could do it, but no other man has tried.

_Watson._ Not any man, I think. You're marvelous.  
I know your methods, but I cannot learn  
One half of what you see. I say again  
That, if not witchcraft, then you are a god -  
Say witchcraft, or make me idolatrous.

_Holmes._ Blasphemous, either way. But there's no time  
To argue details of theology.  
I hear a knock; Watson, the game's afoot.  
Just sit and take your notebook; you assist  
Immeasurably.

_Enter the King of Bohemia, masked._

_King._ Have you got my note?  
I must insist this matter be privy  
Between us, and no other ear intrude  
Upon our counsels.

_Watson._ I -

_Holmes._ No, prithee, sit.  
The doctor is my closest trusted friend.  
No word that I hear shall be barred from him.  
Go on.


End file.
